beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reconquista
Reconquista, also known as the Second Coming of Reco, was Reco, who has come back to Earth in the same way as Psyra, he battles with Paradise Rebirth Apus Mk-R, a red version of Paradise Rebirth Apus. Appearance Reconquista was a tall, muscular man, apparently in his early-mid twenties. He has shoulder length, unkempt purple hair, and piercing blue eyes. Reconquista wears a dark-grey parka, with a fur-lined collar, on top of a red t-shirt, he wears blue combat pants, which are tucked into black combat boots. Under his clothes Reconquista is covered by layers of scarring, which come from using his own body as power for his abilities, due to his power source not being connected to the universe at the time. Personality Reconquista has fanatic personality, he believes himself to be the only one worthy of using Apus, and is hell-bent on defeating Angus and destroying his Apus, he sees the fact that Angus uses Apus as blasphemy, and that the Bird of Paradise is the only one who can truly judge a blader's worth in battle. Beyblade Paradise Rebirth Apus Mk-R is the beyblade belonging to Reconquista, it is one of, if not the fastest bey in the world, it is identical to the Paradise Rebirth Apus belonging to Angus, in every way except for colour, as it is red. History Reconquista is Reco, so his history is the same. Dark History Pre-History and Early Era It is known that a direct ancestor of Reco, Hack Xes, was active during this time as one of the tyrannical Xes brothers, after crossing over from Anti-World with Cosmic Apus, he sought to rule over the universe with the power of the Nebulos. The Great War Again, Reco was not around during this time, rather it was Hack Xes, who was one of the main powers in the Great War, serving as the second-in-command of the Orichalcos, he was crowned World Champion during the Dark History, and gained a fearsome reputation for eating the spirits of beyblades. At the climax of the war the Knights of Concord attempted to seal him away in the body of the great Leviathan, but were unsuccessful. Blank Epoch Hack was one of the few bladers still around during the Blank Epoch, a time after the Great War when many bladers had fled to the other worlds, not much information is recorded about this time due to the lack of people, but it is known that he reached the highest level of evolution for his bey. Reboot Generation Reco was one of many of the bladers of the Reboot Generation, a human descended from Hack Xes, he had much of the reputation of his ancestor, and the skills to back it up. he was responsible for many changes during this period. World Championship Reco was stripped of his rank as World Champion, so that a new champion could be determined in the World Championship, he competed in the World Tournament, and led the Gravity Bandits to victory as the World Champion team, and kept the title of World Champion blader. Void Century Reco was one of the main instigators of the Recursion Shock, an event which led to the period of time known as the Void Century. Zero Era Reco returned during the Zero Era in the form of Reconquista, alongside a reborn Apus, he disguised himself as Haque as a way to find the other half of Apus, looking to reunite them to return to Anti-World. Writing down his memories of the Dark History and selling it as historical research to make his search less obvious, he found Psyra once he returned to the universe, and the two teamed up for his search, eventually finding it in possession of Angus. He murdered Azaren after he was defeated, and hunted down Angus, eventually luring him to the Arctic, the site of the despot Gandora's palace, and defeated him there, reuniting the two halves of Apus, which caused Anti-Matter to return to the universe, and he returned home to Anti-World. group photo.png|Reco and Hyzelle (circa. DH9532) Girl1.jpg|Hyzelle and Heroveren (circa. DH9537) Reco's Car II.png|Reconquista in his car, a Vorino El Dorado. Category:Role Play Characters